Little Prince, Big Trouble
by xFaeriexPrincessx
Summary: It's only a few days before Midsummer's Day, and 6 year old Eldarion makes a deal with his dad...then things start happening... Completed! Please read and review! Note: I made a few little changes in the plot....soo...if you read this earlier, you're welc
1. Guests

Chapter 1

Aragorn had always been a good little boy. And Arwen had been just about perfect. So what went wrong with the genetics? No one knew. Not that Eldarion was horrible or anything, he just was a little _moody _as a young prince. Especially today….with Midsummer, his parent's anniversary only a few days away, he was having a little too much fun…..

"Eldarion, get out of there. I know you're awake. Faramir told me you refused to get out of bed when he came to get you for breakfast. That was an thirty minutes ago! You are going to be late for your elvish lessons, and guess who is getting the blame." said the Queen, her voice muffled by the oaken door, yet with a clear tone of exasperation. "Get up and dress. _Now_. We've got guests who want there breakfast, and refuse to eat until you join us."

"Ughhhhh….I'm coming, I'm coming. But mother, I'm six years old! What use do I have with elvish? All the elves I know can speak the common language. And who arrived this morning?" Eldarion mumbled, crawling out of his feather bed as slowly as possible. He waited for a reply, but his mother was already gone.

It took him fifteen minutes to dress, since he wanted to do it by himself, without his maid's help. In the end, he gave up to the weird middle aged lady. Finally ready, he opened the door with a flourish, and ran into Faramir, who had been patiently waiting outside.

"So how are you today, young lad? We'll go get a bite to eat, then go down to your lessons. And you know, you really should try to please your mother. After all, with the baby coming, and she has better things to worry about than a troublemaking soon-to-be big brother." Faramir had always loved the young prince, though at times he was very disobedient.

"Is Elwyn better today?" Eldarion inquired, ignoring this last bit of lecture.

"Yes, her fever's gone. I think she'll be able to play with you in a few days."

"Great, and just in time for the Midsummer Fair too." Eldarion grinned.

They arrived in the dining hall. His mother and father were already there, along with many friends who had just arrived for the Midsummer celebration. Among them was Legolas, Eldarion's favorite elf, other than his mother, of course. He quickly took the seat between the two and began to eat. Everyone laughed at the site of him, eating his scrambled eggs with his fingers. The room filled with morning chatter again, as old friends exchanged recent happenings. When Eldarion finally finished, he strolled over to his father's seat, at the head of the table.

"Father, do I have to take elvish? Couldn't I just learn from you or Legolas? Master Barond is sooo boring. Please?"

Aragorn's laugh filled the dining hall. He decided to give his son a little reward. "Perhaps, my son, after Midsummer. But you really shouldn't eat with your bare hands."

"Great!" the prince leapt upon the king's lap and embraced him.

"All right, now you better go to your lessons now, or else I might change my mind…."

"Fine…" And with that he sped out into the hall, all the while deciding which daydream he would fall into that day…to keep from dying of boredom.

_Please review, and move on to the next chapter. : )_


	2. Saved

Chapter 2

Eldarion was on the verge of falling asleep. How could anyone stand Master Barond? His monotonous voice was enough to bore anyone, especially an adventurous six year old. Even daydreaming failed to work today. But just as the prince's eyelids shut tight, the door opened, and in came Legolas.

"Legolas!" Eldarion exclaimed and ran to hug the elf. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, I talked to your father, and he has graciously allowed me to take you out of these boring lessons for a day." He replied, grinning. "But remember, I can bring you back any time I want. So don't plan any tricks, Eldarion."

By then both were grinning from ear to ear, and Master Barond was trying in vain to look untouched by this insult of his teaching. Having fail greatly, he left the room as fast as his little feet would carry him.

As Eldarion and Legolas followed suit and left the stuffy room, the elf continued talking. "Oh, and I almost forgot, your father also says that if I wish to, I'm welcome to teach you. Though knowing you, you'd much rather spend the day outside the classroom."

The boy's eyes lit up in wonder. "You mean you'll bring me hunting? Or do archery with me? Pleeeeease."

The elf's clear laugh ringed through the hallway. "Yes, of course. Who could refuse a little boy like you? But how about we do something quiet first. And save all that energy for later. I can tell the story of Mirkwood like no other. Not even my father Thranduil can beat me at it."

The companions went out to the fields, where they lay on the grass. Legolas told the young prince his tale. A tale of happiness, sadness, anger, misery, hope and treachery, all put in one. By the time it ended, it was time for lunch.

_Please review, and move on to the next chapter. : )_


	3. A Fish Bladder

Chapter 3

Eldarion whispered something in Legolas's ear as he walked into the dining room once again. The elf replied in a low voice.

"I don't think that's a good idea, especially after your father offered…."

But the prince didn't listen. He went off and slipped into his chair. Gimli the dwarf walked in a little later.

"Gimli! Come sit by me. I haven't seen you in _ages_." Eldarion was trying not to giggle, and he did a pretty good job of it.

"Well, looks like some little guy wants my company, huh. Very well, youngster. I'll sit by you."

When he sat down, a loud, gruesome noise came from underneath him. Gimli slowly got up, and when he did, he picked up something from his seat. A deflated fish bladder. Eldarion couldn't keep his face straight any longer. Everyone turn to look at the giggling prince. His father raised an eyebrow. Gimli grabbed the little boy and started to tickle him. Now he was exploding with laughter. And so was Gimli.

"Ya' fooled me this time, Eldarion. But watch out, next time, it'll be you."

They both sat down again. And the luncheon began. Eldarion was surprised that his father hadn't been ticked off by this trick. But he did indeed say something.

"Son, where did you get that fish bladder?" the king asked with a hint of humor. "Did Legolas bring you down to the kitchen or something?"

"No, I've had it for two days. I went down there before archery a few days ago and the chef asked me if I wanted anything. So I asked him for a fish bladder. Six year olds are much more creative than adults you know." he replied, beaming.

Aragorn heaved a big sigh, which turned into a chuckle. "Eldarion, I don't know what I'm going to do with you. When you succeed the throne, Gondor will be in ruins." Everyone laughed at the thought of that. "You'd be putting fish bladders under every person's seat!"

"Father, you know that's impossible. I don't have a million fish bladders. I wish I did though…."

"Okay, eat your food son; you've got a long way to grow yet. And I think all that laughing knocked the energy out of you. Maybe you should take a nap later in the day. I don't want to be playing chess tonight with a sleeping opponent." Aragorn said.

"Alright, _maybe _I'll take a nap. _Maybe_. If I get the time to, but I'd rather spend the afternoon with Legolas."

"Hey, you think I want to spend the whole day with you squirt? I've got more to do than hanging out with you." Suddenly Eldarion put on a sullen face. "I'm kidding. But how about you take a nap anyway?"

"Fine. But it's going to be a short one. _Real_ short." the prince answered. He went back to his food. His parents exchanged a glance.

_Please review, and move on to the next chapter. : )_


	4. Archery

Chapter 4

"About time you finished." Legolas grumbled, as Eldarion stuffed in the last bite of food on his plate. "Come on, let's go do some archery. My personal favorite." He grinned, and excused himself from the table.

"Wait!" Eldarion replied. He quickly wiped his mouth with the napkin and followed Legolas out the door.

"I'm not staying with you tomorrow kiddo, okay? I need some time away from you. I'm not your nurse."

"Then will you come with me the day after?"

"No. But you can drag Gimli around. Or maybe one of your twin uncles."

"I guess…but I like you more!" Eldarion managed the gloomiest face he could.

"Don't try that with me. And don't forget, just because you're a prince does not mean you can push me around. I'm a prince too."

"Oh well, who wants to hang out with you anyway?" the prince said as they entered the weaponry room. Both of them grabbed a bow and a quiver of arrows.

"You do." the elf replied slyly. He grinned. "Don't worry, you'll live. Now let's hurry up and go shoot some targets."

Eldarion didn't reply. He followed Legolas out into one of the outer courtyards, sulking and grumbling the whole way. Being a little kid, he didn't like it when he didn't get his way. And he _definitely _didn't this time.

"Alright kiddo, let's get on with it." And with that the elf started shooting perfect bulls-eyes.

"How come you're so good at it? I can't even get 2 bulls-eyes in a row! And you've already got ten! And you're probably bound to get a hundred more in the next hour."

"Practice. And I guess it's a little bit of talent too. But think Eldarion, I've been using a bow and arrow for almost 2,000 years. I was younger than you." he grinned.

"Well, I'm not getting any better." Eldarion complained.

Just then a messenger stopped in front of Legolas and whispered something in his ear. When the lad left, Legolas said. "Look Eldarion, you practice a little more down here. I've got to go take care of something. I'll come back to check on you in a bit."

"Okay." the prince replied. He quickly returned to scruntinizing the target.

As Legolas ran up the spiral staircase, he wondered if he should have told the boy what was happening. The messenger had told him that the queen was in labor. "Maybe I should get someone to watch Eldarion….who knows what he could do in a few minutes…." He had arrived at the royal family's chambers, where Aragorn was waiting.

"Okay, I'm here. What do I need to do?" he said. Scattered around the family room where the twin stars, Faramir, Eowyn, and many others.

"Legolas." Aragorn replied. "I need you to keep Eldarion out of trouble and out of the way. There are still many hours before the child will be born. And that's all I will ask. Though now that I think of it….that's probably the hardest task." The king smiled. "Will you help me, my friend, or will you not?"

"Could I even try to refuse?" Now both were beaming.

"Well then, off you go. I'll be here if you need me." he added. "And where is Eldarion anyway?"

"I left him last practicing archery in the courtyard, but I have a feeling he might not be there anymore." That set the two old friends laughing.

"Yes, Eldarion is the wild sort." Aragorn said with a sigh.

"I better go now."

"Wait…Did you tell him? About the baby coming…" the king asked.

"Not yet. I'll send him off to take a nap. Then if you want I'll break the new to him."

Aragorn patted the elf on the back. "I don't know where I'd be without you, Legolas."

"We'd all be in our graves if we didn't fight together in the Dark Days." He sighed. And left the room.

_Please review, and move on to the next chapter. : )_


	5. Targets

Chapter 5

Halfway to the courtyard, Legolas heard a shriek, coming from exactly where he was headed.

"That didn't sound good." Legolas said to himself. He picked up his pace.

"Legolas! Look! I almost shot my target. _Almost_. Isn't that great?"

"_Your_ target? Don't you mean _the _target?"

Eldarion looked uneasy. "Uhhhh…..no. A lady passed by. She had a basket of flowers. I was aiming at it." he said sheepishly.

"You what? Oh Eldarion…..so if you missed, what exactly did you hit?"

"The arrow hit the hem of her skirt. And…..kind of got stuck there…" Now he was turning a deep shade of red.

"Your father isn't going to be happy about this. I'm sure someone's going up to tell him right now. I think you've had enough excitement. You should have some quiet time. Perhaps that nap you promised. Come. I'll bring you up to my room."

"Your room? Why not mine?"

"Uhhhh…." The elf was trying to think up a quick excuse for not going into the royal chambers. "I that messenger earlier….he told me to keep you out of your room until sundown because……they're cleaning it out."

"Okay..." Eldarion grumbled. He seemed to buy that. He dragged himself up the stairs.

"All right." Legolas exclaimed, when they reached his quarters. "Here we are. You just settle yourself in there and take a long nap, okay? Call for me when you're up again. Sleep well."

The elf quickly went to the king, who was looking out the window. He rose from his seat when Legolas arrived.

"Has someone informed you of what your son did yet?"

"Yes." Aragorn cracked up a laugh. "If it wasn't the crown prince caught in the act, I'd find it humorous. But it is. Where is he?"

"Taking his nap. I hope. At least this time he won't get in much trouble. I've posted a guard at my door, and a few more down the hall." he grinned. "My rooms are under siege."

"Well, I'm sick of sitting around here. Why don't we stroll around for a while. The midwife refuses to let anyone in, so it's no use staying here for the next few hours."

"You know, I think I know why Faramir was so happy when I arrived this morning. I've taken his load off his back for a while…"

_Please review, and move on to the next chapter. : )_


	6. A New Addition

Chapter 6

Nothing happened in the next two hours, miraculously. The king and Legolas were sitting the royal family room once again, waiting for the new addition to arrive. Then they heard quiet footsteps. A small figure appeared in the hallway, dwarfed by the guard by his side. Eldarion was back.

"Hello father. Hello Legolas." Eldarion managed to say between yawns and stretches. "Why is everyone in here? Isn't it time for dinner?"

Aragorn smiled. "Eldarion, I need you to listen. Before the end of this hour, you'll be a big brother." Eldarion gaped at his father. Speechless, he let the king go on. "I hope you'll set a good example, son. From what I heard, you haven't been very good today. Fish bladders, shooting maidens, I hope there isn't anything else, that I haven't found out about…."

"You're mad at me, aren't you. I'm going to in that room with Master Barond for the rest of my life. I just know it." Eldarion mumbled.

The king chuckled. "I don't know about th—"

He never finished his sentence. A small cry from the room next door broke him off. The royal family just got a little bigger. But….that's another story.

_Thanks for reading my story! Please review this, and if you liked it, go on to Little Prince, Big Trouble II, the sequel!_


End file.
